


Euphoria.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Elio Perlman, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Elio in panties, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Penis Size, Pink Panties, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Elio, Small Penis, Stuffing, Teasing, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Two lovers, modern day and a not so forbidden love.





	1. Your Run, My Coffee & The Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my usual messes of gibberish.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

There's something about Wednesday mornings that Elio enjoys, he says it's the jog he takes with Marzia but that's a lie. Marzia knows it's a lie and she never fails to point out the real reason.

Rain or shine at exactly 10:04a.m. round the corner from their campus, there's a giant of a man, laughing and chatting with his friends, standing on the pavement outside Elio's favourite coffee place.

Elio thinks he's like a Greek god, Marzia thinks he's a fuckboy, Elio's infatuated and never fails, rain or shine, to jog by his favourite coffee shop, round the corner from campus, at exactly 10:04a.m. every Wednesday morning.

Today it's pouring with rain, heavy and thick but it's still warm for September so Elio gets dressed as usual, Marzia's buried deep in her bed on her side of their shared dorm room, she doesn't run on the rainy days, on the rainy days she sleeps and drinks coffee.

"Say hi to fuckboy from me." She throws over her shoulder as she rolls deeper into her covers as Elio heads for their door, he throws a pen at her that he hastily grabbed from his desk, she laughs as he leaves.

He goes his usual path, slightly more careful today than usual, the rain blurs the world around him and he knows the carelessness of drivers on days like today.

He turns the corner onto the road where his coffee shop awaits, his heart pounds harder as he catches sight of the giant. Stomach knots with butterflies rather than a stitch.

He's not with so many friends today, they're all wrapped up in expensive raincoats and umbrellas, breath makes silver clouds in the air and for a fraction of a second Elio catches his eye and the a world feels like it's just frozen.

That is, until, Elio's suddenly skidding on his side after a car pulls out the corner way too quickly and Elio jumps to avoid being hit.

He groans as he lays on the cold wet concrete, he's glad there's barely anyone around to see, to cause a scene but then there's warm hands on his body.

Large and precise, he knows, without ever having them on him before, who they belong to.

"Shit, are you okay?" His voice sends jolts through Elio's body and he nods silently as he starts to sit up.

"Hey, Oliver, does he need an ambulance?" One of his friends calls from behind them and Elio cringes at the idea, he'd never live it down if Marzia found out. He's never going to live it down anyway.

"Need an ambulance? Or just a bit knocked?" He, Oliver, asks as he sees Elio wants to get up and starts to help him, he curses how much bigger Oliver is compared to him.

"No, no, just knocked." Elio says, struggling to meet the man's gaze as he knows there's cuts beneath his clothing.

"Ankle's a bit sore." Elio admits when he puts weight on it and feels it spring with pain, Oliver watches with a serious face.

"I'll help you back to wherever you need to be." He says it without option and waves off his friends before Elio can think to object.

He can't really, he needs some help walking, Marzia was going to die of happiness.

"Come on, put your weight on me, that's it, that's it." Oliver encourages as they start walking, shielded from the rain by Oliver's massive umbrella and Elio curses his body for the butterflies in his belly as he leans against the large man for support.

"You're quick with your running, I always see you run by." Oliver fills the walk back to Elio's dorm with his words and Elio's stomach twists, he's noticed him too.

"Thanks, I usually run with my friend but she doesn't get on with the rain." I smile as Oliver's hums as I unlock the door leading into the block of student accommodation.

"I don't see you on campus much, what're you studying?" We walk to the lift and I press my floor number, Oliver watches.

"English Literature. D'you study here then?" Oliver nods and we step inside the lift. He doesn't offer anymore information and I get the feeling he wants me to ask, I don't and after a few beats he smiles at me and starts talking again.

"I study here, final year, you?" I squirm slightly under his gaze as the lift dings and stops on my floor, it's his turn to wait for an answer, we're outside my door and I'm getting my key from my pocket.

"First year." I push open the door and Marzia greets us by throwing a pen over her shoulder and hits Oliver's chest, I snort as Marzia turns from where she's sitting at her desk, smirking until she sees Oliver.

"Charming." He smiles as Marzia's silent for a few seconds before she tears her gaze from Oliver and to me, the way I'm leaning on him, I clear my throat and hobble away.

"What happened?" She accusatory and glaring at Oliver immediately, I laugh and lay back in my bed.

"He had a fight with a car, it was quite entertaining." Oliver says dryly as Marzia snorts.

"Thank you for your assistance, I think I'm fine now." I said before Marzia can say what she's thinking. Oliver smiles, winks and turns to leave, Marzia jumps up after him and calls out the door, leaning on the frame like a lunatic.

"SORRY FOR THROWING THE PEN AT YOU, FUCKBOY." Oliver's booming laughter fills the hallway and Marzia shuts the door and spins on her toes to stare at me.

"What happened?!" I groan and covered my face with a hastily grabbed pillow.

I was never going to live this down.


	2. It's Sunny, So Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver might be a little more obsessed than he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

It's the day after Oliver helped the slightly naïve but oh so captivating Elio home after his fall, it's 10:06a.m. Oliver _knows_ Elio's not going to be running by but he can't seem to shake the hope that _he does_.

His friends have gone off and he's remained, lingering at one of the small tables sitting outside the coffee shop, watching. _Waiting_.

He waits until quarter past before getting up and heading for his lecture, a pang of disappointment settling in his stomach as he goes.

This happens every morning for a week, Oliver waiting and watching, _lingering_ , but Elio never appears, neither does his mysterious little friend, Marzia, and Oliver grows increasingly _restless_ each missed encounter.

On the Wednesday morning, after Elio fails to appear _again_ , Oliver decides to visit him. Just so he knows that Elio's okay, only so he doesn't _have_ to keep looking for him every morning.

He lies to himself, even if he does see Elio, makes sure he's okay, Oliver's _always_ going to be searching for his little runner.

The day seems to drag on once Oliver decides he will see Elio later, he doesn't listen to his lecturer and impatiently awaits the clock to strike 16:00p.m. so he can gather his things and go to see Elio.

His mind has been going over the journey, making sure he remembers every step and turn and road crossed until there is no doubt about it.

Finally, _finally_ , after what _feels_ like an _eternity_ , the bells goes and Oliver's free. He grabs his things, packs his bag messily and is out the classroom before any one of his friends can call after him, delay him from leaving campus.

Oliver's quick on his journey and at quarter past he's outside Elio's door. Oliver denies that he feels nervous about knocking but the butterflies in his belly say differently.

There's a few seconds before the door opens and Oliver panics, is he at the wrong door? The wrong floor number? Wrong _building_? But it all quickly subsides when Elio answers.

He's disheveled, messy curls that dangle in front of heavily hooded eyes and Oliver's stomach flutters at the sight.

Feels _something_ when he sees that Elio's only in a pair of grey boxers, takes in all his glorious flesh that's flecked with freckles.

Elio seems to snap back into his mind when he seems to finally see Oliver, eyes going wide as he clutches the door, using it to hide his nakedness from the man standing in his doorway.

"Oliver!" Elio gasps in surprise but no words follow and then it's Oliver's turn to snap back into his head and he finds he has no words, not a single one to say.

"You're alive." It's foreign on his tongue and he cringes when he says it, when he sees Elio's brows tug together with confusion.

"Uhh, I didn't mean it- You haven't been jogging." Oliver says, rushes the words and something clicks between them and Elio straightens, comes away from the door, some amusement and new founded confidence flits across him.

"You noticed I hadn't been jogging?" There's triumph in his tone and something prickles inside of Oliver that makes him want to wipe the smirk that plays at the corners of Elio's mouth away.

"I wouldn't say notice, per se," Oliver says, leaning against the doorframe as he tries to keep his eyes on Elio's face and not his distracting body.

"Oh, and what would you say then?" Elio challenges, amused, as he crosses his arms over his chest and holds Oliver's gaze with challenge.

Now Oliver really wants to wipe away his smirk.

"Well, I, uh, I- I'd say- Would you like to have dinner?" He's serious and he doesn't know where his courage came from but he doesn't regret asking Elio, he waits, trying to keep his face neutral as Elio takes a moment to process his question.

"We were just talking about running and now-? Sure, tomorrow night? Pick me up at 19:00p.m.?" His words are just as quick as Oliver's and they smile at each other and Oliver nods and stands.

"Wear something classy, I know just the place." Elio snorts and nods as he runs a hand through his messed up hair and grabs the door.

"Oh, and Elio?" Elio turns back to Oliver and raises his eyebrows, waits.

"That doesn't mean you have to be a classy boy _underneath_." Oliver turns and walks away as Elio shuts the door, words ringing in his ears as he tries desperately to try and not think too carefully by what Oliver means.

Elio _knows exactly_ what Oliver means. What Oliver _wants_.


	3. Lunatic Boy, Fuckboy & Marzia Chose This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, originally, I wanted to end the story here.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Marzia plops down on her bed, munching on a bag of crisps noisily, watching with amused attention her best friend and, regrettably, roommate search through his small wardrobe of clothes for something _classy_ to wear for his date with fuckboy. Making a mess of their shared room as he does.

"This?" Elio questions, a tone of desperation in his voice, as he holds up a suit against his slim body, it's nice but more formal than _classy._

"It's not very _you_." Marzia tells her idiot truthfully, throwing vinegary crisps into her mouth as she does, Elio huffs and keeps on searching. Suit discarded on his bed, along with the other  _half_  of his wardrobe.

"Why don't you wear the outfit you wore for Lazlo's wedding? That was _very classy_." There's a gleeful glint of devilishness to Marzia's words, a glint which Elio doesn't miss, Elio groans loudly at his cruel friend's suggestion.

"Marzia, _the_ love of my life, the _only_ one _worthy_ of my devout devotion, please, _please_ , help me!" Elio begs, he's on his knees in front of Marzia's bed, his hands tied together, laced fingers and a pouty bottom lip, Marzia watches with indifference as she continues to eat her snack. They gaze at each other.

"Get away, lunatic boy." She says when Elio doesn't move, nudging at him with an outstretched foot as he whimpers like a dog begging for food. Wide eyes with fluttering black eyelashes meets her gaze and it's the final straw.

Marzia groans dramatically and puts away her snack, moving past her _friend_  and goes over to his mess of clothes.

Elio chants appreciative words and watches from a safe distance as Marzia pulled together an outfit that managed to be classy without it being too OTT.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as the outfit wasn't handed to him, Marzia grumbled as she climbed back into her bed and resumed snacking.

"Well, go try it on!" She orders when Elio just stands and admires, he rushes into the bathroom.

The door flies open a second later and Elio rushes out, he's half-dressed, trousers on but no shirt, he lays a kiss on Marzia's cheek and then rushes back to finish changing.

"Marzia, I'll marry you one day!" Elio vows from behind the door, Marzia laughs and grabs Elio's phone from her side table.

"Not if you marry someone else first," She says it to herself as she searches for Oliver's Facebook.

"You're welcome." She calls loud enough for Elio to hear as she scrolls through holiday picks of Oliver and a couple she assumes are his parents.

Elio comes out the bathroom, he's fully dressed and he stands in the middle of their room, spins slowly for Marzia to take in all of him, she smiles and puts away Elio's phone, jumping up and going to Elio's desk.

"Wait," She orders when he moves to join her, he waits and she spins around a moment later with what she'd been looking for.

"This," Marzia picks up Elio's wrist and puts the silver bracelet she's brought him when they had gone to Rome in the summer with her parents.

"And this, ah, don't roll your eyes, Elio." Marzia scolds quickly as she puts the silver chain around his neck, Elio sticks his tongue out at her, she slaps his arm in retaliation and steps back.

"Okay, my work here is done. Fuckboy can have his wicked way with you." Marzia teases as she goes back to her bed, Elio's stomach does summersaults as he goes and sits on his bed, he has five minutes before Oliver's meanf to be here.

He feels unsettled and paces, toys with his bracelet and tries to think of compositions, poems from books, anything to distract from the growing giddiness he _feels_ in his _bones_.

There's a knock on the door and Elio's a mess of uncontrollable smiles and shaky hands as he moves to answer the door.

* * *

 

They exchange small greetings, Marzia throws a pen at Oliver's chest, _again_ , although this time its _deliberate_ , and they're walking.

There's nothing overly romantic exchange between the two as they walk through town to the restaurant Oliver selected for them.

"How's your ankle?" They walk past the coffee place, it's still open, buzzing with students studying and socialising, it _never_ sleeps.

"Better, I was lucky." Elio shrugs as he looks around the streets, everything buzzes with nightlight, he recognises a few classmates who are eating and drinking with friends, and _lovers_ , Elio's stomach flips.

Oliver's fingers brush his fingers over his knuckles and it feels like he's been electrocuted, it's oddly pleasant and its gone before it had even happened.

"This is it." They stop outside a small place that's easy to miss, it's packed but there's an intimacy to it. The dim light makes the atmosphere warmer somehow, closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter I meant to put 'classy boy underneath' but it ended up being 'guy boy' instead, this was a typo and I'm sorry if it confused you while reading.


	4. You're A Brat, I'm Jealous & The Waiter Needs To Stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh enjoy ;)
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

It's packed inside, bustling with low chatter and cutlery touching plates, the air smells of wine and fresh bread, Elio relaxes into it as a waiter greets them and takes them to a hidden corner, packed in by other tables that are full of grinning faces and laughing bodies, Elio's never been in a place like this before.

Oliver watches him with amusement as Elio's face takes in all that is being shown to him, they're seated and the waiter disappears to get refreshments, Elio fiddles with the bracelet around his wrist as his gaze settles on Oliver's face.

"Like it?" Oliver asks, gives Elio a chance to talk rather than just assume he does. Elio nods eagerly and looks around again, like it's magic. Oliver makes a note to take him to more places like this one, just so he gets to see the expression of pure bewilderment on Elio's face.

"It's beautiful, I never even knew it existed." Elio says, almost to himself, as his gaze goes back to Oliver whose trying not to grin too triumphantly. He's failing but Elio finds it cute so doesn't comment.

"A bottle of the finest sparkling water we have." The waiter cuts in to _their_ moment, smiling at Elio who smiles cluelessly back.

"That's a beautiful chain, nearly as beautiful as the person it's on." He flirts with Elio as if Oliver's not there, pouring the water without so much as a glance in Oliver's direction, he bristles, watching Elio blush and squirm from the attention.

"Thank you." Elio murmurs, looking up to the waiter with fluttering lashes and pink dusted cheeks.

"Yours is handsome." Elio adds, drawing attention to the chain around the waiters neck, he smiles and moves so Elio can have a closer look.

Long delicate fingers thumb the chain when Oliver clears his throat, decides to cut back into _his_ moment with Elio, the waiter sighs, throws a lasting smirk to Elio and disappears with the promise of returning when they're ready to order.

"Well, he was _friendly_." Oliver tries not to sound like a wounded prick as he says it but Elio snorts and shakes his head, picking up his menu as he does.

"You should have seen your face." He respondes, smirking as he glances up at Oliver whose staring at him with disbelief.

"You- You little brat." He declares as Elio shrugs and seems to even _preen_ from the declaration.

"You wouldn't be _jealous_ , Oliver?" Elio teases, darts his tongue out to run over his bottom lip as Oliver considers what the repercussions would be if he dived across the table, tackled Elio to the floor and showed him what real jealousy looked like. He decided against it, shrugged and picked up him own menu.

If Elio wanted to play then play Oliver would.

The waiter returns like a bad smell and Elio starts flirting back this time, they exchange tiny touches as the waiter leans over Elio dramatically to show him what's good on the menu, Elio picks the seafood pasta and a glass of house red, waiters recommendation, Oliver sulks and orders the same.

The waiter lingers longer this time, promising all sorts of extras to Elio, Oliver clears his throat and glares to get rid of him.

" _That_ wasn't very friendly." Elio pouts, his smirk back in place and Oliver has all sorts of filthy ideas slip into his head on how he'd like to remove such a smirk.

" _I'm_ not very friendly." Oliver snaps, sulks and Elio sighs dramatically, he gets out of his seat and goes to Oliver, forces  him to push out from the table so he can climb into his lap, something _squirms_ in Oliver's belly as Elio's arms wrap around his neck, his nose nuzzles along his throat and underneath his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I've been a _bad boy_." Elio whispers lowly into Oliver's ear, licking the shell and grinding his arse ever so discreetly against Oliver's lap. Oliver stifles any sounds he wants to make as Elio does this, simply holds him in his lap and waits.

"You can punish me, so I don't do it again?" Elio offers, something in his tone tells Oliver that it would be more of a punishment to _not_ act, to simply let Elio flirt with the waiter for the rest of the night to end up receiving  _nothing_ from Oliver at the end of it.

But Oliver doesn't have the kind of control right now, with Elio making him hard with his subtle grinding and discreet nips over his  neck.

" _Knew_ you were a fucking brat." Oliver growls low into Elio's ear as the waiter comes to deliver their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick update that chapters will be a lot slower to come from Monday onwards as I'm going to have less free time to write as I did over the holidays.


	5. Your Lips, My Thoughts & That Wine Stain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short mess, enjoy
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Elio leaves Oliver's lap and _restrains_ himself from flirting with the waiter as he places the food down in their places and leaves, apparently having caught on to what game Elio's been playing.

"How did you know? Was it a simple guess or do I just _scream_ it?" Elio asks, they're busy eating, small talk, but the burning curiosity _won't_ be tamed and he wants to know just how much Oliver can already guess about him.

Oliver smiles, polite, amused, he sips his wine and glances around the restaurant, taking in the moment before he's looking back at Elio, taking in the sight of him. Savours him.

The flowy black shirt and tight white trousers that Marzia chose for him, Oliver knows why, the shirt's unbuttoned, shows tempting collarbones and the promise of more.

His trousers are tight to accentuate Elio's tight arse, Oliver fantasies all about what he plans to do with it. Elio's clueless about it. Drinks his wine, plays with the chain around his throat, mindlessly licks wine stained lips.

He's a tease, a twink even, _maybe_ , but it's unmistakable.

Elio wears a certain brand of Sub. Of Little. One that's _always_ been irresistible to Oliver.

"Ask me later, we'll find out how much you _scream_." The promise makes Elio blush scarlet, makes him hard under the table. Makes him hot and _ready_ for the check.

"Finish your food." Oliver orders and Elio follows, eats in a deliberately scandalous way that makes _Oliver_ hard, not that he shows it.

Oliver wants to leave the moment Elio's finished eating, _finished licking his fingers of creamy sauce_ , but Elio whines.

He _pouts_ and _bats his eyelashes_ and Oliver sees endless nights where _those lips_ , and _those eyelashes_ gets him into endless trouble. He doesn't hate it as much as he'll pretend he does.

Oliver mutters about Elio being the worst kind of brat but orders them dessert without hesitation. Elio _smirks_ triumphant as Oliver orders _for_ him.

Oliver _vows_  revenge with his teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he glares at Elio across the table.

Their night only _just_ beginning.


	6. Their Own Company, Our Knuckles & Will Marzia Notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, you'll hate the ending. And me, once you've read the ending.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

The air feels fresh on Elio's face as they leave the small restaurant, into the cool of the evening around them. It feels open compared to the intimacy of the restaurant, there's _barely_ anyone around and those who _are_ around are intoxicated and too busy with _their_ own company to notice Elio and Oliver.

His fingers brush over Oliver's, gentle and fleeting, as they walk. The silent route is unfamiliar to Elio, he assumes they're going to Oliver's, the idea sets fire to Elio's skin.

"Is Marzia expecting you back?" His voice tries to be casual as his fingers brush Elio's in return. It's a gesture that makes Elio swallow hard and think that maybe Oliver isn't as composed as he wants to be.

"She's not waiting up." He delivers with a soft smile as he and Oliver's stop to admire their fingers dancing around each other. It's almost childish. _Almost_.

"I think we should kiss now." The words mix into the air, disappear as soon as they appear, there's no action following them. They're just words, _alreay_ gone. Oliver takes a firm hold of Elio's hand then.

The moment taking them as Elio stares at him, he's being backed into the curved stone wall behind them without even realising, pushed into the cold stone as Oliver's mouth joins his.

Its unlike _any_ kiss Elio's ever had before. Oliver _knows_ what he's doing. He holds Elio's body with the dominance he'd been _craving all night_. Adds  _just_ the right amount of force to his jaw with his hand that makes Elio's belly curl with warmth. _Everything_ melts around him as he kisses Oliver.

He's consumed by the sensations swimming through his body as Oliver's body presses to his, hard contrasting with soft.

He deepens the kiss, hooks his thumb under his jaw, presses his groin against Elio's. _Makes Elio feel everything_.

It's over before Elio's _even_ ready to _admit_ it began. Oliver's mouth slips from Elio and _he's smirking_ down at him.

" _I_ think we should fuck."


	7. I'm Hard Just Like You, You're Begging Now & Silk, Pink, Lace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna act like I haven't disappeared for ages on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Gonna act like this isn't another one...
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Oliver's apartment is _fifteen_ minutes from Elio's, _they don't dwell on how long it's taken them to end up here_ , instead they concentrate on the here.

Elio's pushed into Oliver's door as soon as its behind him, his back arches off of the hard wood as Oliver's fingers explore freely over Elio's slim body. They're _never_ clumsy, even now, they move with purpose, a purpose that Elio _almost_ fears.

"You smell amazing." Oliver _nearly_ whines against Elio's throat as his mouth makes a home against Elio's soft flesh. His words drive Elio crazy, makes him _harder_ and he _knows_ he's _way_ too close to last much longer.

"Oli-" Elio whines, _tries to warn him_ , when he feels his palm working over his straining erection, he'd been hard _since_ their kiss. Oliver isn't helping anything with his palm.

"Shh, gonna make you feel really good. Just _gotta_ do this." Oliver soothes low, _like gravel_ , against Elio's throat as he continues to rub Elio through his _tight_ trousers. Elio moans and whimpers from the attention, feebly rocks his hips into Oliver's palm.

"That's it, _that's it_ ," Oliver coos darkly as Elio starts to moan _louder_ from the friction, gasping and whining as he edges closer to his peak, he grunts and his face scrunches up as he starts to cum, making a mess of his trousers as Oliver works him through his orgasm. His voice rhythmically coos and encourages him through his orgasm and his aftershocks.

"That's it baby boy, don't worry, _Daddy's_ got you." He promises against Elio's blood red lips as he begins suckling on the plump bottom one. Making Elio moan all over again, his head _swims_ from his orgasm and he tries to work out what happens now, _now that he's cum_.

"Hmm, _messy_." Elio comes back to the moment when he feels Oliver's hand slip inside of his trousers and root around the hot sticky cum that stains his cock and thighs, he _squirms_ against Oliver's lips, groaning when Oliver coos gentle and quiet against his lips.

"You're _so_ fucking sexy." His voice _drips_ with affection and Elio can't bring himself to care that he can feel Oliver's fingers stroking his soft cock into hardening _again_ or that he's _smearing_ his cum over his body. He's _lost_ to Oliver's mouth and body.

_Lost to what Oliver's doing to his body._

"Did you follow what I asked of you? Hmm? What's underneath here. It _feels_ like you have, _baby boy_." Oliver says, breaking their kiss each time he speaks, his words are _drizzled with_ _sex_ and Elio can't believe _he's hard again so soon_. Oliver's curiosity has gotten the better of him, _far sooner than he wanted_ , he begins working Elio out of his stained trousers, smirking when the first _hint_ of lacy pink is revealed between their bodies. _Elio's flushing just from Oliver's smirk_.

He _can't_ wait to see what Elio looks like when he's naked in front of him, _bare to Oliver and only Oliver_. He groans when he sees it, cock straining harder to be let free, _silky pink satin and lace_ is revealed to Oliver.

"Awe, baby boy, _I'm so proud of you._ " Oliver praises despite his voice being like gravel, _not that Elio has any complaints_ , Oliver nuzzles and kisses Elio's ear as into Elio's ear as his stained pink panties are revealed, Elio's cheeks are tomato red when Oliver realises that Elio's cock is easily hidden by the panties.

He _growls and devours_ Elio's mouth without a second thought, grunts louder as he reaches for Elio's cock again, only this time he thinks about the _weight_ of him, the _girth_ and _length_. He pushes Elio harder into the door, presses his _own choking erection_ against Elio's belly. Rubs himself against him as Elio _whines_ and _begs_ beneath him.

_Begs for more and that's when Oliver vows he's never letting go of the man below him._


	8. You're Begs, My Laughter & Marzia's Never Going To Forget This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically two thousand words of smut.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Elio blushed scarlet in the dark of Oliver's home. He's overwhelmed, _overstimulated_ , he can barely think. How did he ever get so lucky as to have this gorgeous Greek godlike man on his knees before him sucking his cock like a devout creature praying to their god.

He gasps and whines sharply when he feels Oliver's fingers ghost over and then fondle his balls. They draw up even more as Elio grips his fingers tighter in Oliver's hair, pushing the man down to swallow all of him up, he knows he's not big enough to _choke_ him, Oliver takes him to his base without difficulty, sucks until his cheeks hollow out while he groans and hums around Elio, sending shivers through him and making him whine high and needy.

A strangled whimper while his eyes squeeze shut, lips part and his hips wildly buck and fuck Oliver's mouth as he cums, again, Elio's lost count of how many orgasms it's been since he entered Oliver's place, he can barely believe that Oliver's still fully dressed and composed below him.

Oliver takes Elio's cock out of his mouth with a satisfying _pop_ , looking up at the younger man with a shit-eating-grin on his face, Elio squirms and slumps against the door. Panting and exhausted. Still so much left to do.

"You're so amazing." Oliver murmurs, his voice soft, as he gets up and stands before Elio, towers over him, his fingers ghost over his naked sweaty chest, thumb brushing over his sensitive nipple, Elio moans, a mixture of anticipation and pain.

His cock aches to be soft, his body is tired from supporting himself, he doesn't know if he'll be able to keep going.

"Are you tired, baby boy?" Oliver asks, _he's amused_ , like he's talking to a toddler that insisted on staying up only to start to fall asleep two minutes later, Elio almost wants to snap back at him, but he doesn't, he succumbs and hums.

"Do you think you could go a few more? _Just two or three_ , for Daddy?" Oliver's voice is like the devil on his shoulder, if Elio opened his eyes he would probably melt, he can feel Oliver's mouth working bruises into his throat, the kind that won't leave for a week, his thumb circles his nipple, working it into sensitivity, his hand buried in Elio's hair, pulls so he can tilt his head back and expose a better angle of his neck. Elio decides he can last a few more. He nods his head feebly and feels Oliver smile against his flesh.

"I need you to be vocal now, baby boy. I want you to use your words." Elio's eyes snap open and meet Oliver's, there's a challenge to what he's just asked for. He wants confirmation, still, even after all this, Oliver wants to hear it, wants Elio to give up his last bit of _mystery_. He swallows and licks his lips, Oliver rubs his huge erection against his waist in response, Elio files that away for later.

"I can do it, Daddy." The words Elio's been dying to say all night leave his lips, they are choked and quiet and soft and Elio can't believe he's just said them but they're voiced. In the air and floating around the two of them. Oliver's gaze darkens, his lips shift and his body changes. He breaks eye contact and leans into Elio's ear, lips brushing and teeth nipping as he speaks, his voice is like the devil's and it's impossible to disobey.

"Get on the bed, _arse in the air_ , facing the wall." Elio whimpers and his cock starts to fill with blood, he doesn't dare take a second to process what's been said. He simply _follows_ the instruction.

He stares at the wall once he's in position, his lower body laid against the soft covers of Oliver's bed, he takes a deep breath of his pillow, shivers as it washes over him, he arse is pushed into the air, he feels exposed and the cool of the air makes goosebumps raise over his body and makes the hair on the back of his neck stand.

He listens to Oliver, hears his belt buckle clicking and clothes dropping to the floor, drawers opening and slight rustling, he wants to look but resists.

Tenses and relaxes when he feels Oliver behind him, his hands moving over the backs of his thighs and along his calves, up and down, massaging him and loosening him up. It _works._

"You're so gorgeous." Oliver coos, his voice quiet as his hands work further up Elio's body, he groans when he feels his hands groping at his arse.

He whines when Oliver pulls the two globes apart and gasps when he feels Oliver's hot wet tongue breaching his tight ring of muscle. He grips the headboard and squirms as Oliver groans and delves deeper. Rocking against him as he does.

"So good." Oliver moans as Elio feels pressure building between his legs, his cockhead leaking as he feels Oliver's hand grip his arse and thigh tighter, dragging him higher to Oliver's mouth as he's eaten out by the gorgeous man.

"Almost, almost. Come on, I know you can. Cum for me, Elio." Oliver chants, encourages, between thrusting his tongue back and forth in his arse, his teeth biting at the round globes as Elio squeezes his eyes shut and grips the headboard until his knuckles go white. Muffled grunts float around him from behind.

He screams with his orgasm, whines and screams Oliver's name as he makes a mess of his sheets and pillows. He whines and begs as Oliver continues to tongue-fuck him into oblivion.

Elio's panting hard and shaking, can't quite get himself to see straight before he hears the click of a bottle cap and moments later one of Oliver's fingers start to slip into his arse, the digit is slick and large and Elio rocks his hips, tries to squirm away but Oliver steadies him by he hip, drags him back to impale _himself_ on the thick finger, and gasps at the intrusion.

" _Dad_ \- " Elio starts but the word dies and is replaced by a deep guttural whine as Oliver adds another finger. They're both _hyper aware_  of how _tight_ Elio is and how _very_ _big_ Oliver is.

Elio rocks again and Oliver lets him, encourages him with chaste kisses placed between his shoulder blades and down his back. Oliver adds a third lubed-up finger once he feels Elio is stretched enough to take it. Still clenches around him, tightens and restricts and Oliver grunts at the feeling, imagines it's his dick and not his fingers.

"Baby boy, you're so _tight_!" He groans, pushing his finger in up to  his knuckles, Elio gasps and starts rocking his hips again, on the brink of cumming, Oliver searches and finds what he wants. _Elio's_ _prostate._

"Are you gonna cum for me again, baby boy? Are you going to scream my name again?" Oliver asks, his voice dominating, as he starts to milk Elio's prostate, pressing it and massaging it as Elio starts to squirm and beg beneath him, unable to control himself.

"Daddy! _Daddy_!" He chants, over and over again as he pushes his face into the cum stained pillow, screams Oliver's name as he starts to cum, sobbing from the intensity as Oliver milks him for everything he has, awed that Elio was able to cum twice without any attention to his cock.

"Elio, Elio, Elio." Oliver murmurs as he slips out his fingers, one-by-one, out of Elio's abused arse, crawling up his body until he covers Elio with his own, lays kisses and gentle nips to Elio's neck and jaw as he reaches between their bodies and lines up his slick cock with Elio prepared hole.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Elio." Oliver murmurs against his ear, kissing him between words.

"I'm going to plunge my cock deep inside of you, inside of your fucking virgin cunt." Elio whines as Oliver emphasises his words by dragging his mushroom head between his arse cheeks.

"I'm gonna make you scream, _cry,_ I'm going to make you burn from the inside out," Oliver continues, rocking as Elio gasps and squirms, his body shakes from exhaustion.

"Do you think you can handle it? Hmm?" He kisses him and waits, Elio nods after several minutes have passed, his breathing raggedy.

"I want you to just lie here," Oliver lowers Elio's body into the ruined sheets of his bed, Elio melts into them and forgets about the cockhead pressed into his arsehole. The stretch he's slowly becoming used to.

"I'm not going to lie, baby boy, I'm big, okay, _big_ for anyone let alone a virgin, so, do you want me to slowly take you? Take you inch by _burning_ inch or do you want me to be rough? _Hard?_ Should I just slam into you until I'm buried so deep inside of this cunt that you don't know where you end and I start?" Oliver's voice is molten chocolate dripping into Elio's mouth and down his throat, he wants to be stuffed. To be devoured by Oliver. He picks the second option.

There's a switch in Oliver after Elio's made his choice, he's still soft and gentle and caring, he wants Elio to cum and to feel pleasure but there's now a new side of him, one that makes Elio nervous and maybe even a little bit scared.

His breathing is heavy, his body is solid and his eyes are lustful, like fire made from ice. He lines himself up with Elio, makes sure that Elio's ready and then he's _fucking_ Elio.

Pinning him down against the bed as he shoves himself deep inside of Elio's arse, Elio feels like he's burning, he's being suffocated or burned alive or ripped apart inside out, Oliver keeps going, shoving thick inch after thick inch into his tight virgin arse.

He doesn't know how to cope, its intense pleasure burning with pain, he tenses and that makes it all the worst and all the better, it's a burn and a fight and then, finally, Oliver's buried in his arse, his pelvis is against his arse cheeks, his balls, heavy and large, and Elio can barely breathe he feels so stuffed.

Oliver let's him have a moments adjustment, lets him feel all of Oliver before he starts up again, rocking his hips and then moving to pulling out and thrusting back in again. Starts slow and then Oliver starts harder, faster, until he's pulling out just to the tip and slamming back in again, Elio's sobbing beneath him. He's lost to the pleasure of it. _Carnal_. He follows every nerve of enjoyment and pain, let's himself become lost until he starts to cum again.

Only this time Oliver cums too.

He clenches around Oliver, _gasps_ as he ruins yet more of the sheets all while he feels like he's being stuffed to the brim. So full that maybe he could burst at the seams.

His belly feels full by the time Oliver's finished and collapses, rolls them so Elio's laying against Oliver, his arse plugged full of his hot cum by his softening cock. They're a breathless mess, limbs tangled together as they come down from their extensive high.

"You're amazing." Oliver says into the pitch black of the room, his fingers entwined with Elio's as he lays a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

"I know." Elio says smugly earning a halfhearted thrust of Oliver's hips, they both groan at the stimulation.

"I think you've broken my cock." Elio says after a few moments, as his body starts to work again, throbbing member laying limp between his legs, Oliver chuckles, chest rumbling against Elio's back.

" _I_ think I've done more than just break it." He rumbles lowly, smirking as Elio attempts to elbow his ribs, he founds he's too exhausted to have much effect.

"I guess we'll have to have a repeat of this just to make sure there's been no lasting damage." Oliver says lowly as he snuggles down into Elio, wrapping his arms securely around the man as his cock slips out of him, they both moan at the loss of contact.

"I suppose we will." Elio agrees, turning to share a kiss with Oliver as he feels his cum seeping from his arse onto Oliver's soft cock.

He pulls back, groaning, as he realises something.

"Fuck." He murmurs softly as Oliver frowns at him in the dark.

"What?" Elio huffs and moves to hide his face in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"Marzia, she's never going to let me live this down when she finds out _why_ I won't be going running for a _while."_ Elio says, shaking his head with dread as Oliver can't help but to start laughing, laughing louder than he should at all the future remarks that _his_ Elio's best friend will be making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about the ending but I plan on doing more mini follow up stories (why I've made a series for it) so maybe I'll feel better about it later.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! And that it was worth the wait ;)


End file.
